Pasión Demoniaca
by Sakura-no-Hana 94
Summary: Las noches de verano suelen ser un poco calurosas y hasta sofocantes. Esa noche era una de esas noches cargadas de humedad y con eso calor y, si fuera poco, también era una noche de luna llena. ONE-SHOT...contiene LEMON. Sessh x Rin


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pasión demoniaca**

_-por: Sakura no Hana-_

Las noches de verano suelen ser un poco calurosas y hasta sofocantes. Esa noche era una de esas noches cargadas de humedad y con eso calor y si fuera poco también era una noche de luna llena. Pero eso no molestó a la joven mujer humana con la melena azabache, ojos cafés y chocolates, la piel blanca que parecía estar hecha de misma seda, tan delicada, tersa y tibia, ya que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en un futón extenso en medio de una habitación en penumbras, vistiendo una yukata sedosa hasta las rodillas, rosada.

No podía decirse lo mismo por el hombre demonio, de melena plateada y larga, los ojos dorados y varias marcas en su rostro. Las marcas que representaban su clan. La luna creciente, color azul, adornaba el centro de su frente, las líneas dobles, purpuras, emanaban imponentes de sus mejillas, repitiéndose en sus extremidades y sus caderas. No encontraba la paz necesaria para dormir. La batalla interna entre la razón y el deseo por una mujer no le dejaban pensar en paz, con frialdad.

Vestía una yukata azul oscuro, el nudo estaba algo aflojado, dejando entrever su bien formado y entrenado pecho, sus pectorales y abdominales delineados. Se encontraba sentado en el futón, repasando los sucesos de los últimos días, tal vez semanas, incluso años. Gruñó frustrado al recordar como un atrevido se oció a pedir la mano de su protegida y ese no era el único. Estaba furioso, se levantó abruptamente para circular por el cuarto como un animal enjaulado, respirando hondamente para tranquilizar sus incontrolables celos, los celos que cada vez que la veía cerca de un macho le hervía la sangre. Los celos que hacían que le resultara difícil fingir la molestia que le producía pensarla de otro hombre, de que se entregara a otro y no a él.

La había guardado para él, se encargó de impedirle a todos de siquiera besarla, de siquiera tocarla. Se encargo de espantar a cada uno de los imbéciles e insectos insignificantes, pero siempre aparecía alguien quien se oció a provocarlo a desafiarlo. Ahora el aroma que producía esa mujer que lo atormentaba por años, le indicaba su estado de fertilidad, su estado de quedar embarazada.

Su olfato estaba completamente embriagado por ese aroma tan exquisito, tan dulce y a la vez intenso y tan toxico, que lo encendía aun más. Su frustración, si hacerlo o no, si marcarla o no, embarazarla con un hijo suyo o no, lo estaba matando, llevándolo a un punto de desesperación. Golpeó contra la pared para tranquilizarse, pero la imagen desde hace días invadía su mente.

_Se encontraban en comedor, cenando en silencio como siempre. Rin no buscó temas para platicar y él solo se concentraba en comer la comida preparada por ella. Al terminar ella se levantó, excusó y retiró a su cuarto, reverenciándolo como todas las noches que cenaban, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y dulce, mientras que él ni siquiera le prestó mucha atención._

_Cuando la vio salir del comedor y sentir su aroma subir las escaleras y dirigirse al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación en la primera planta, se levantó y sin decir una palabra se encaminó por el mismo camino. Tenía pensado irse a su cuarto, pero desde hace días sentía una curiosidad enorme por hacer algo y esta era la noche en la que iba a hacer lo que fantaseaba._

_Corrió la puerta de su cuarto, no la vio acostada, entró un poco más para ver el kimono tendido en el piso cerca del cuarto de baño. Pudo escuchar el sonido de agua, se acercó y vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Se asomó y logró verla sentada en la tina, asearse con una de esencias que él le había regalado para que oliera a forma que lo enloquecía, que lo provocaba, que despertaba en él el deseo carnal. Jazmines, lavanda y violetas, esa era la mezcla que a él lo volvía loco de lujuria._

_Su sentido de olfato estaba completamente inundado por esa exquisita mezcla, sintiéndose inmensamente atraído, la vio levantar una de sus esbeltas piernas de la tina para pasar sus pequeñas y delicadas manos por ellas, haciéndolo concentrarse en esa parte de su cuerpo. Sintió una punzada por debajo de su cintura, su virilidad se hinchó y comenzó a palpitar. _

_Poco después la vio levantarse, el agua corrió por su cuerpo haciéndolo tentador para el demonio plateado que no desprendió su mirada dorada de su deseable presa. La vio salir de la tina, coger una toalla y cubrirse, cogió un frasco de aceite de la misma fragancia y se encaminó al cuarto. _

_Se escondió dentro del armario. De ahí tendría la vista perfecta para seguir observándola, detallándola lujuriosamente, torturándose a sí mismo por no tomarla ahí mismo, poseerla, hacerla su hembra. Dejó la puerta entre abierta y la vio deshacerse de la toalla. Colocó una de sus piernas sobre el futón y después de poner la cantidad suficiente de aceite en su palma izquierda, frotó las dos palmas y comenzó a untar el aceite en la piel de sus piernas, comenzando en los pies, subiendo por los tobillos, hasta llegar a los muslos, haciendo que más sangre se acumulara en el miembro erecto de Sesshomaru. Sintió su respiración agitarse, volverse ronca y pesada como también entrecortada. _

_Mientras la veía untarse lentamente y sobretodo de una manera sensual y provocativa, sus dedos ardían del deseo por tocar su piel, acariciarla, conocer su textura y cerciorarse si en realidad podría ser tan suave como la seda. Cuando estaba untando su vientre no pudo evitar imaginarse introducirse en ella, romper esa barrera que estaba coronando su virginidad, una virginidad que le pertenecía a él, él desde hace mucho que había decidido que el único que puede desflorarla sería él, el único que la poseería seria él, él y ningún otro. Llenarla con su semen y preñarla con un cachorro suyo._

_Cuando la vio masajear los senos, ahí no pudo evitar salivar, pasar la lengua por sus colmillos e imaginarse saborearlos, estimular sus pezones con sus dedos, con su lengua, atraparlos y succionar. Masajear y apretar una vez con fuerza y otra vez con la más grande delicadeza, imaginándose los gemidos que eso le arrancaría a Rin. _

_Estaba apretando deseoso su mandíbula, tratando de controlarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él, las imágenes de tenerla debajo de si, lo llenaban de deseo, una incontrolable pasión. Tuvo que aguantarse y no gruñir deseoso, completamente aturdido por el mejor deleite que Rin pudo darle y que él mismo logró atraparlo y disfrutarlo, pero todavía no a plenitud._

_La vio ponerse una yukata celeste y de seda, hasta las rodillas, entró nuevamente al baño para buscar una peineta y poder peinarse, algo que Sesshomaru aprovechó para salir del cuarto._

La luz de luna llena iluminaba tenuemente las oscuridades del lugar, delineando finamente la figura femenina, acostada boca abajo. Una de sus piernas estaba estirada, mientras que la otra se encontraba flexionada ligeramente en la rodilla y estaba tocando la pierna estirada con el pie. Uno de sus brazos yacía muy cerca de su rostro, flexionado en el codo, mientras que el otro se encontraba posando extendido a un costado de su cuerpo.

La longitud de la yukata dejó entrever sus deseables muslos, Sesshomaru al verla sintió otra vez su miembro palpitar, un miembro preso por la yukata. Se acercó a ella, desnudándola con la mirada, quería verla desnuda una vez más, una vez más y sabía que no iba a aguantar a tomarla, que no iba a poder evitar deslizarse en su interior, hacerla suya.

La vio revolverse hasta quedar boca arriba, vio que el nudo de la yukata femenina se encontraba algo aflojado y decidió estirar sus brazos y desatar el nudo completamente. La respiración femenina era calmada, honda, Sesshomaru la miró una vez más antes de sujetar los bordes de la yukata rosada y lentamente abrir la vestimenta y perderse en las curvas perfectamente moldadas, desarrolladas, sensuales y para sus sentidos, provocativas.

Sintió sus instintos más bajos despertar, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y velocidad. Vio los pezones de Rin erectarse, su piel erizarse por la humedad y el calor en el aire. Rin juntó y frotó instintivamente sus piernas, mientras que emitió un apenas audible suspiro, alertando los sentidos de Sesshomaru. Bajó la mirada hacia su feminidad y salivó. Su respiración se cortaba, se colocó donde sus piernas, las flexionó y separó, deleitándose con la piel virginal, un manjar prohibido hasta para él, pero llegó el momento para él degustar ese néctar jugoso, prohibido y simplemente delicioso, exquisito.

Acercó su rostro y fue inundado por ese aroma que le indicaba el estado fértil de Rin, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y embriagarse por completo con ese aroma. Después de saciarse del aroma, paso su lengua por los pliegues de la feminidad, algo que hizo que Rin se estremeciera y jadeara en el instante. Se aferró a las sabanas debajo de si, mientras se sonrojó intensamente y produjo excitación al instante.

Seguía pasando su lengua lamiendo aquel botoncillo que hacía a Rin jadear excitada, haciéndola febril y deseosa, porque ella estaba excitada aun con los ojos cerrados. Sesshomaru la sintió calurosa, cada vez más húmeda.

Para su desgracia Rin comenzó a revolverse, rezongando, saliendo del sueño. Comenzó a abrir los ojos, le pareció sentir un cosquilleo en su feminidad, en su parte baja del vientre. Bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas y no pudo evitar asustarse lo que vio; Sesshomaru estaba sujetando sus muslos, hundiendo su lengua en su feminidad y verse a sí misma con la yukata abierta.

—Señor… qué… —Sesshomaru se detuvo, alzó la vista y la vio completamente sonrojada, asustada.

—Rin —dejó de sujetar sus muslos, para posicionarse sobre ella, haciendo que ella se sintiera mas asustada. Rin lo miró con horror, mientras empezó a temblar debajo de Sesshomaru, quien recorrió brevemente el cuerpo desnudo de su hembra. Rin se apoyó en sus antebrazos, levantó su torso para alejarse, pero Sesshomaru se le acercaba peligrosamente, hablándole con voz ronca y grave—, vas a ser mía. Esta noche voy a tomar tu cuerpo, voy a quitarte tu virginidad, voy a adueñarme de tu ser, voy a embarazarte con mi semen.

—¿Qué? ¿Hoy? ¿Pero cuando lo decidió? ¿Porque lo hace de esta manera? —estaba alterada, su aroma transmitía nerviosismo y miedo, y Sesshomaru no pareció detenerse.

—No hagas tantas preguntas mejor quítate la yukata y abre tus piernas — le dijo mirando la yukata en sus hombros, aun completamente abierta y refiriéndose al centro de sus piernas. Rin lo miró incrédula, completamente aterrada, mientras cerró sus piernas y trató de cubrirse con la yukata.

—Jamás —dijo decidida, haciendo que Sesshomaru se impacientara

—No estoy para juegos Rin, te dije que vas a ser mía y lo serás… Porque yo ya no soporto más. Ya no me puedo aguantar. Me voy a volver loco si no me hundo en tu cavidad, si no te acaricio, si no te beso —su voz se escuchó sedosamente deseosa y desesperada y al decir la última frase, no resistió mas sus ganas de probar sus labios.

Sujetó su nuca con algo de fuerza y atrapó sus labios con fuerza, con brusquedad y salvajismo, Rin posó sus manos en los antebrazos de Sesshomaru, para aflojar su agarre, pero no lo logró. Sintió como él lamía sus labios, que buscaba entrada en su boca, pero ella le impedía la entrada. Sesshomaru ejerció más fuerza, mientras encontró un pequeño hueco y aprovechó para meter su lengua en la cavidad bocal de Rin. Saboreó cada rincón, se estaba deleitando con ese dulce sabor, con apoderarse de esa parte de su deseable hembra. Sintió su razón nublarse, su erección estaba palpitando hinchada dentro de la yukata masculina.

Rin seguía forcejeando, pero Sesshomaru ya logró adueñarse de su boca, logró estar en una posición dominante sobre ella, mientras sus manos viajaron por el cuerpo jugoso de Rin. Rin lo sintió apretar bruscamente sus muslos y glúteos, la acariciaba por las caderas, pasó sus manos por sus senos. Cuando le faltó el aire rompió el beso, pero siguió lamiendo el cuello de Rin, mientras ella hacia todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima.

—Me tienes completamente deseoso —jadeó excitado en su cuello, haciendo que la piel de Rin se erizara, y aunque no quisiera empezó a producir deseo, excitación, por alguna extraña razón las caricias y besos de Sesshomaru le gustaban, porque aunque su boca lo negaba su cuerpo le gritaba a Sesshomaru lo mucho que desea ser poseído por él, lo mucho que le gusta sentir sus manos sobre su piel—. Me enloqueces con tu forma de ser, tu cuerpo, tu aroma,… me enloquecen de lujuria.

—Señor por favor —jadeó Rin, todavía tratando de detenerlo, pero Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, no ahora que sabía que le gusta aunque no lo diga. Se sintió excitado, Rin lo deseaba, su cuerpo lo llamaba, pero había algo que no le gustó.

—Ya no me digas señor —habló amenazante Sesshomaru, mientras se separó ligeramente de su cuello y la miró—. No lo soporto, quiero escucharte decir mi nombre, solo mi nombre — volvió a besar con gula su cuello y sus labios, mientras empezó a desatarse la yukata. Cuando Rin lo vio desatarse la yukata se asustó, tenía miedo, nunca había estado con alguien, ella no sabía de esas cosas.

Lo vio quitarse la yukata y pudo ver la enorme y robusta virilidad de su amo, de su señor. Juntó sus piernas y logró levantarse del futón y caminar hacia la ventana.

—No puedo, yo no me siento preparada para estar con un hombre.

—Yo digo que sí y lo estas. Rin… —gruñó excitado su nombre, mientras caminó hacia ella, acortando la distancia, mientras le hablaba— no te das cuenta que no puedes evitar lo inevitable, nuestra unión intima, fue decidido que tú fueras mi amante, que fueras mi mujer, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos y por más que yo luché contra eso ahora se me agotaron las fuerzas de seguir negando. Mi padre me dijo que iba a caer y no sabes cuánta razón tuvo, por eso es que yo me encargué de mantenerte virgen para mí, para cuando llegara el momento y ese momento es ahora

—No se me acerque porque voy a gritar —le amenazó punteándole con el dedo índice y temblando excitada porque las palabras de Sesshomaru la hacían sentirse así, más por la forma en la que hablaba.

—No me importa —dijo divertido, mientras disfrutaba del nerviosismo y excitación de Rin—. Grita lo que quieras, pero nadie va a auxiliarte, todos tienen la orden de mantenerse alejados de este pasillo, todos están enterados de nuestra unión así que no hagas esto difícil y mejor dedícate a cumplir tus funciones como esposa.

— ¿Como cuáles? —preguntó disimulando aunque ella sabía perfectamente de que se trataba.

—Satisfacerme, tener intimidad conmigo. Así que desnúdate y deja de resistirte.

—Pues no lo hago. No lo voy a hacer —le dijo decidida, cerrando la yukata, pero Sesshomaru la tomó por las muñecas y las sujetó detrás, en su espalda. Rin soltó un hipo asustado, mientras Sesshomaru pasó otra vez su mirada por el cuerpo de Rin, especialmente sus senos.

—Vas a hacerlo porque yo así lo digo. Ahora sé obediente y ábreme tus piernas —dicho eso la cargó en sus brazos y la cargó nuevamente hacia el futón para colocarla, aprisionando sus muñecas con una mano encima de su cabeza, mientras con la mano libre volvió a acariciar los muslos de Rin, sus caderas y ahora se aventuró a atrapar uno de los senos jugosos de Rin, para masajearlo, lamerlo, haciendo que Rin se revolviera al principio pero a la medida que él seguía lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo suavemente el pezón, dejó de resistirse.

Los suspiros desesperados por soltarse fueron reemplazados por jadeos sensuales, ya no ponía resistencia, ahora empezó a arquear la espalda, empezó a gemir haciendo que él aumentara lo que hacía. Sesshomaru dejó de sujetar sus muñecas para tomar el otro seno y lamer el otro pezón, Rin gimió con más sonora y entre gemidos pronunció varias veces el nombre de Sesshomaru.

Él gruñó satisfecho, Rin estaba respondiendo a sus caricias, a sus besos de la forma que él deseaba. Enterró sus delicados dedos en la melena de Sesshomaru y lo atrajo mas a si, Sesshomaru seguía lamiendo, pero ahora liberó una mano para viajar hacia los muslos, separarlos y acariciar la húmeda entrepierna de Rin.

Sentirlo acariciarla ahí se estremeció, se sintió febril y deseosa, pero también tenía miedo y nervios. Sesshomaru sintió su miedo, sus nervios, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Siguió acariciando su feminidad, y sin previo aviso, enterró una de sus garras dentro de ella, preparándola para recibirlo. Rin tembló cuando sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, pero escuchó a Sesshomaru hablarle, tranquilizándola.

Cuando ya se estuvo acostumbrando, Sesshomaru introdujo otro dedo, tomando otra vez a Rin desprevenida, pero logró calmarla besándola en la boca. Rin empezó a gemir, se estaba abrazando al cuello de Sesshomaru, él sintió su miembro palpitar con más fuerza, los gemidos que quedaron ahogados en su garganta lo excitaban, hacían que sus ganas por unirse a ella se hicieran incontrolables. Sacó sus dedos de ella para lamerlos, haciendo que Rin al verlo hacer eso se sintiera apenada y que se sonrojara. Sujetó los bordes de su yukata para quitársela y Rin esta vez no opuso resistencia, dejándole desnudarla, volver a acariciar su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en sus caderas, la miró y ella supo qué vendría ahora. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como él flexionaba sus piernas y las separaba. Sintió como él se acomodó entre sus piernas, cerró sus ojos con más fuerza, por lo que había escuchado dolía la primera vez. Estaba esperando que Sesshomaru hiciera lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero solo sintió rozar las intimidades, una contra la otra.

No pudo evitar estremecerse por el contacto, Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia ella, apoyándose en sus puños, pidiéndole abrir los ojos. —Rin… — la llamó con suavidad, mientras ella respiraba asustada— Rin no tengas miedo. No es mi intención hacerte daño. Quiero que abras los ojos, quiero que me mires — sintió la mano de él sobre su rostro e hizo exactamente lo que Sesshomaru le pidió. Entreabrió sus ojos, mirándolo con pena, con pudor, ella nunca había estado con un hombre de esta manera y pensar que Sesshomaru tenía pensado tenerla para él, solo para él, la hacía sentirse extraña.

Sesshomaru sonrió, mientras se apoyaba en sus antebrazos y atrapaba los labios de Rin. Pero esta vez fue un beso dulce y suave, delicado y sensual. Seguía rozando las intimidades, sintiéndola lubricar su miembro con su humedad, el calor de su entrepierna acumulaba más sangre en su pene, haciéndolo palpitar mas. Gruñó frustrado, no quería precipitar las cosas, pero tampoco estaba seguro de aguantar mucho más. Tampoco le ayudaban los constantes jadeos de Rin.

—Rin… —gruñó su nombre, mientras hacia el contacto visual con ella. Rin lo miró, lo sintió algo tenso tal vez quería hacer eso que deseaba hacer; adueñarse e introducirse en su ser— ya no puedo más…voy a entrar…necesito hacerlo o no voy a poder aguantar estos deseos de hacerte mi mujer y lo hare aun sin tu permiso.

Rin acarició su rostro. —Entonces hazlo… —Por un momento pensó que escuchó mal, pero después cuando Rin le dijo —hazme tuya…Sesshomaru — supo que no estaba delirando, sino que en verdad ella le permitía poseerla. Posicionó su caliente y palpitante, robusto y enorme miembro sobre los suaves y virginales pliegues de la intimidad de Rin y mirándola a los ojos empezó a introducirse lentamente dentro de ella.

Rin se aferró a las sabanas debajo de si, suspiró asustada y dolida, a la vez que cerró sus ojos y echó para atrás su cabeza, emitiendo un ahogado grito de dolor. El olfato de Sesshomaru fue inundado por el olor a sangre, su hembra estaba sangrando. Supo que sintió dolor, pero siguió penetrando, desgarrando, destruyendo la tela que la cubría y representaba su virginidad. El premio más importante y grande para Sesshomaru.

No pudo evitar gruñir extasiado mientras su miembro recorría la cálida y exquisita estrechez de su hembra. Se sintió en la gloria y empujó con más fuerza, provocando que Rin soltara un pequeño grito y que lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos y desbordaran por su sien. No se detuvo, a penas estaba completamente dentro empezó a moverse en un vaivén lento, tratando de convertir la agonía de Rin en el inmenso placer que sentirá cada vez estando con él.

Pegaba su cuerpo cada vez más al cuerpo de Rin, para sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, quería sentir su cuerpo debajo de él, hundió su nariz en su cuello, mientras sus manos y antebrazos posaban a cada lado de la cabeza de Rin.

—Eres tan estrecha, tan exquisita…Tan cálida y tersa… —gruñó completamente extasiado en su cuello, besándolo con gula, sintiendo como Rin se aferró a su espalda, a sus hombros, todavía jadeando adolorida.

—Me duele mucho Sesshomaru. No voy a poder aguantar…Sesshomaru… —jadeaba Rin, pero de dolor, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba desesperada a los hombros de Sesshomaru.

—Todavía no Rin — jadeó completamente ido en su melena, embriagándose con su esencia, porque sabía que poco a poco ella le pedirá seguir, que pronto sus jadeos adoloridos iban a ser cambiados por gemidos de placer—, todavía no…ya pronto veras que te va a gustar.

—Sesshomaru detente…no sigas…ah…Sesshomaru —le pidió pero Sesshomaru, al contrario, incrementó la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciendo que Rin gimiera con fuerza, todavía adolorida, que lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Sabía que ahora, en ese momento, él la estaba lastimando, que le estaba haciendo daño, pero era inevitable tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ella era virgen.

—No Rin…es demasiado tarde — jadeó incoherente Sesshomaru—. Eres mía…mía…

Aumentó un poco más el ritmo, pero ahora empezó a sentirla diferente, su aroma transmitía una mezcla exquisita entre el miedo, los nervios, el placer y el deseo. También percibió el cambio en sus gemidos, aunque aun contenían rastros de dolor, los jadeos y gemidos eran cada vez más sensuales, provocadores.

—Sesshomaru… ah… —gimió Rin presa del placer que empezó a cargarse, establecerse en su parte baja del vientre. Sintió ese cosquilleo de antes, estaba creciendo, se estaba expandiendo por todo su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a incitar a Sesshomaru a seguir embistiendo, no supo en qué momento ella separó y atrapó las piernas de Sesshomaru con las suyas y le dejaba profundizar, como también aumentar el ritmo.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar gruñir satisfecho al sentirla aceptarlo de esa forma tan "positiva", incrementó hasta el punto donde él creyó es favorable para Rin. Como pudo la miró tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloradas de un intenso carmín, para hablarle de la manera que ella entreabrió los ojos y se sintió algo apenada.

—¿Te está gustando? —pero Rin sintió pena, vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta— Ya no te duele, ¿verdad?

Logró negar, pero en eso volvió a gemir con más fuerza, echando atrás su cabeza. Le había expuesto el cuello y Sesshomaru inmediatamente pasó su lengua desde el pecho por el centro del cuello hasta la barbilla.

—Sabes —le habló con voz copiosa y presa de placer y felicidad—, cada vez te siento respondiendo mejor, tu cuerpo me acepta, mejor de lo que tú te puedes imaginar ¿y sabes por qué?... — esperó que Rin respondiera, pero ella se encontraba incapacitada de hablar, solo gemía. Sonrió y después de besar su cuello le dio la respuesta correcta.

—Porque ha estado esperando por mi y sabe que fue forjado para mi, a mi medida. Porque tú naciste para ser mi mujer Rin,… ¿escuchaste Rin? — le volvió a preguntar, sintiendo como Rin se abrazó mas a él y ahora podía escucharla gemir cerca del oído— Mía — le repitió una vez más, mientras embistió con más fuerza y profundidad tratando de llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser, buscando desesperado sus labios, para acallarla, incrementando el ritmo ya que sintió que pronto llegarían al clímax, al punto culminante del acto.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — gimió Rin con el rostro contraído de placer, sintiendo como su cuerpo fue elevado, como ese cosquilleo explotó como una burbuja causándole un inmenso placer, una burbuja que al explotar creaba muchas burbujas mas que se esparcieron por todo su vientre, en especial su útero, y desde ahí meterse dentro de sus venas y a la velocidad máxima circular por todo su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru sintió las paredes de Rin contraerse, apretarlo, succionarlo, haciendo que él derramara su semilla dentro de ella. Gruñó extasiado, preso del más maravilloso de los placeres que había experimentado en su vida. Rin sintió algo cálido y espeso llenarla. La esencia de Sesshomaru la llenaba de una manera cálida y agradable, se sintió feliz, amada y no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lagrimas de felicidad al saberse la mujer de Sesshomaru.

—Te amo, Rin, te amo… — susurró amoroso, mientras movía los mechones que se pegaban al cuello de Rin, para acercarse y morderla, marcándola como suya. Rin convulsionó bajo el dolor afilado y agudo que le provocó aquella mordida, pero se contuvo y dejó que Sesshomaru hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Aún dentro de ella, pasó la lengua por la mordida, lamió el lugar y lo cubrió de besos. Frotando la nariz contra el rostro de Rin, tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, viéndola directamente a los ojos. —Te amo Sesshomaru — susurró Rin, mientras Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa escucharla decirle eso.

—Repítelo… quiero escucharlo de nuevo. — dijo mirándola con insistencia.

—Te amo Sesshomaru.

—Más fuerte porque no creo que te oyeron los demás en el castillo — dijo Sesshomaru divertido, viendo como Rin se ruborizaba, pero que empezó a decirlo, repetirlo, una, dos, tres veces hasta que estalló en un grito claro y fuerte, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO! ¿Está buena mi respuesta? — le preguntó con inocencia y una sonrisa dulce y tierna, viendo como Sesshomaru acarició su mejilla derecha y dijo satisfecho.

—Muy buena, ahora dime que eres mía, que yo soy el único…dilo.

—Soy tuya, solamente tuya, tu eres el único hombre que he amado, que amo y que amaré por toda la vida.

Pensó estallar de felicidad, de pronto toda esa batalla sentimental que llevaba por años en su interior fue premiada con el amor de Rin, lo que siempre había fantaseado se había hecho realidad, todo gracias a Rin, por permitirle realizar esas fantasías. Salió de su interior y dejó que ella se acurrucara a su pecho.

Dos días después ordenó preparar una gran fiesta, presentándola oficialmente como su mujer, pero a la vez quiso unirse a ella de la forma humana, contrayendo matrimonio. La vio vestida de un kimono blanco adornado con diferentes tipos de flores bordados en la tela y el obi dorado. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta, sin nudos, haciéndolo más acariciable, despertando en él las ganas de que se haga de noche para poder volver a estar con ella, de consumir el matrimonio en la noche de bodas. Fueron eternas las horas para anochecer, al menos para él, durante la fiesta no pudo dejar de mirarla, detallarla, desvestirla y amarla con la mirada.

Cuando por fin había llegado la noche volvió a hacerla suya, esta vez siendo algo más tierno y no tan robusto como la primera vez. Quería transmitirle su amor que se podía percibir, porque salía por cada poro de su ser. La hizo suya hasta el cansancio, hasta agotar sus fuerzas, amándola sin parar, fusionándose con ella, impregnando su aroma en su cuerpo, poseerla una y otra vez, cubrirla de besos apasionados y sensuales, escuchándola gemir en su oído y permitirle amarla de esa manera, toda la noche.

Dos semanas después Sesshomaru sintió que el aroma de Rin había cambiado, sintió la energía demoniaca emanar del vientre bajo, y después de cerciorarse de que todo encajaba, le informó a Rin que iban a tener un bebe.


End file.
